Electronic deadbolts are well known. Indeed, electronic deadbolts have become increasingly popular for securing access in both residential and commercial settings. Although installation of electronic deadbolts is generally a straightforward task, problems can arise during installation. For example, a wiring harness of the exterior assembly is typically required to be passed through a bore in the door for connection to an interior assembly. In some cases, this can lead to any excess wires from the wiring harness becoming pinched. The electrical connection between the exterior assembly and the interior assembly can also be somewhat difficult in some situations.
With an electronic deadbolt installed, the ability to electrically control the lock can be convenient. From an aesthetic standpoint, however, electronic deadbolts tend to be larger than corresponding mechanical deadbolt locks. Depending on the circumstances, a deadbolt with a more compact size can be aesthetically desirable. Therefore, there exists a need for an electronic deadbolt that can be easily installed and has a compact size.